The Worst Day Ever
by Heero-0102
Summary: Heero and OC form the oc point of view
1. Default Chapter

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
  
  
Today had to be the worst day ever. First off I over sleep and that makes me late for classes. Then we have a pop quiz in my first class. I fail it and will have to take a make up test and everybody knows they are harder the originals. Then at lunch some guy's baseball messes up my lunch and I can't eat it. The jerk just gets his ball and doesn't even offer to buy me some food or say sorry. I mean how rude can won person be. At least the day was not a told loss I herd we got five new guys in my class but I don't know any of them or what they are like. Because I was in the nurse's office it seems one of those guys opens a door and I walk right into it and break my nose.  
(Knocking on the door)  
Ami- Hold on I'm coming.  
(I get up to answer the door and on my way over there I trip on a schoolbook and fall.)  
Ami-Shit!  
Person at the door- are you all right?  
(I open the door and see it is a teacher and somebody I don't know.)  
Ami- Hi  
(I move to let them in)  
Teacher- This is your new roommate.  
(Teacher leaves)  
Ami- Hi my name is Ami. What is your?  
Heero- It is Heero.  
(He goes and start to unpack and I go back and finish writing in my journal.)  
As I was saying today has been the best day ever. Not only do I have a cute guy for a roommate he is in all my classes. Tomorrow is looking like it is going to be great. Well that is it for now.  
(I put my journal under my pillow and go help Heero unpack his things.)  
  
  



	2. The Worst Day Ever 2

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
  
  
  
As I yesterday was going to going to be a great day. And you know what it has been and it is not over yet. Her is what happened I wake up on time, which is rare. What surprises me more is Heero was up.  
Heero- Moreing   
Ami-Hi what time did you get up?  
Heero- Five  
Ami-Five in the morning is there such a time?  
(I get up and go to the bathroom to change. Then I leave to go to the gym. When I got back to my room. There were four other guys in my room along with Heero.)  
Ami- Hello  
Heero- Hi  
Duo- Hi  
Wufei- What are you doing in Heero's room?  
Ami- First off this is my room as well.  
Duo- Wow you are lucky you got a hotty for a roommate   
(I walk over to my bed and sit down on it)  
Quatre-Hi  
Ami- Hi What did you do today?  
Heero- Hung out with my friends and what did you do?  
Trowa-What you are being nice?  
Ami- He has been nice to me.  
(I sit back up and get some clothes has and go to the bathroom to take a shower. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I lean agenst the door to see what they say about me.)  
Duo- Wow your roommate is a hotty.  
Heero- I know  
Wufei- What you agree with Maxwell!  
Heero- No he thinks she is a hotty.  
Quatre- And what do you think of her?  
And you never guess what thinks he of me!  
Heero- Well I think she is a   
  
  



	3. The Worst Day Ever 3

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
  
Heero- I think she is an angel.  
(I dropped the shampoo bottle and fell into the tub.)  
Quatre- Oh my are you all right?  
Ami- I'm fine I just slipped on the soap?  
I hope that they hadn't noticed that I did not turn on the water yet.  
Heero- Well if you are all right. We are going to leave.  
Ami- All right see you later when you get back. And I suppose that I see you guys if you drop by again.  
(I poke my head outside the door to wave bye to them. They are all leaving and Duo is closing the door.)  
Duo- Oh Ami next time you are listen in on someone else's conversation try to make.  
Ami- I was not listen in.  
Duo- sure what ever you say and as I was saying try to make up a better excuse when you are caught.  
Ami -So you guys know.  
Duo-No I do thought see you later.  
Ami- Don't tell him please.  
Duo- I won't.  
(He walks out of the room and I go back to get my shower)  
And you know what happens every time that some body tries to get into the shower the phone rings   
(I run out of the bathroom to get it scene I'm the only one there.)  
It is Jamie from Chem. Lab   
(I sit down on Heero's bed. I place my hand on the table to find to find out that he has left his keys to his car and the room.)  
Ami- Well I guess he will be back.  
Jamie- Hi what are you up to and who will be back.  
Ami- What do you want and my new room mate.  
Jamie- Who is she?  
Ami- He is Heero Yuy  
Jamie- But that is a guy.  
(Somebody knocks on the door)  
Ami- Hold on Jamie someone is at my door.  
Jamie-All right I won't go any were.  
(I wrap my self in a sheet off Heero's bed.)  
Ami-The door is unlocked you can come on in.  
(The door opens and in walks in)   
  
  
  



	4. The Worst Day Ever 4

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
  
(Releena)  
Ami- Hi can I help you?  
Releena- Oh my, I must have the wrong room. Sorry I will be going then.  
Ami- Hold on and I will help you find the right place it is way to easy to get lost in these halls. Jamie what is it that you wanted?  
Jamie- when is the report do for Chem. Lab.  
Ami- Tomorrow.  
Jamie- What I got to go.  
(I hang up the phone)  
Ami- Hi I'm Ami and you are?  
Releena-Hi I'm Releena.  
Ami- All right Releena were are you trying to get to?  
Releena- I'm looking for Heero yuy's room do you know which one is his?  
Ami-Yeah I sure do.  
Releena- Can you tell me how to get there?  
Ami-Well this is it.  
(Knocking on the door)  
Ami- Yes.  
Heero- It is me I left my keys in there.  
Ami- Well the door is not locked so come on in.  
Man oh man he almost fainted when he saw us or it could have just been me standing there in nothing but his sheet. At least I hope that is what is was.  
Heero-Releena what are you doing here? Ami have you seen my keys?  
Ami- Here they are.  
(I throw them over to him and he leaves with out getting an answer from her. She leaves with out saying good bye.)  
Man and I thought the guys I know were rude. Well anyway today has been a great day  
(I put the sheet back on Heero's bed and put my journal away and got my shower.)  
Heero- Ami are you here?  
Ami- I'm in the shower I be out in a minute so just hold no all right.  
(I get out of the shower to release that I left my towel on my bed.)  
Ami- Man well at least Heero can hand it to me. Hey Heero? Heero are you there? He must have gone out in the hallway for some thing.  
(I open the door and start to run over to My bed and run in to Heero. We both fall down on the floor. His friends run in our room.)  
Duo-Are we interrupting some thing?  
Ami and Heero- No.  
(Heero stands up and hands me my towel. I wrap my self up and go back in to the bathroom to get dressed. I come back out and every one is gone but Heero and me. I go and sit on my bed and he sits on his.)  
Heero-Ami   
  
  



	5. The Worst Day Ever 5

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
Ami- Yeah.  
Heero- What did that girl want earlier?  
Ami- You mean Releena.  
Heero- Yeah I do. Will you tell me what she wanted?  
Ami- Why wouldn't she tell you?  
Heero- She said she was look for a friend of hers and got the wrong room. She is a very bad liar   
(He gets up and come and stands next to my bed. I cross me legs and look up at him.)  
Ami- She said she was looking for you.  
Heero-Well I should have known.  
Ami- Who is she any way?  
Heero- A stalker  
Ami- A what?  
Heero- She is my very own personal stalker.  
Ami- oh I know how you feel.  
Heero- oh you have a stalker. Who is it maybe I could get him to leave you along.  
Ami- I don't think it will be that easy. Hell I beat him up a dozen time before and he still doesn't leave me be.  
(He looks at me with this funny look on is face)  
Ami- Heero are you all right?  
Heero- I'm fine but I hate to say this but you don't look like you could beat any one up.  
Ami- Well thanks I think.   
Heero- Sorry but you don't look like a fighter.  
Ami- And just what is a fighter look like may I ask? And will you sit down here you are making me nerves  
Heero-Well I don't know what a fighter looks like cause they are all different. An were do you want me to sit?  
Ami- My point and on the bed is fine with me.  
(He sits down on the bed with me. My heart starts to beat ten times faster then it ever has. He puts he's feet up next to me.)  
Heero- So what do we talk about now?  
Ami- I don't know   
(I lay down on my pillow and he lays next to me. The next thing I know is that we are)  
  
  
  
Sorry it is so short and as you can tell I like to keep the readers on edge. That is just me. Well here is what I want to know. If any of you that are reading this story can draw lord knows I can not trust me I tried. Well this is what I would like you as fans to do if you have time. Can some body draw a picture of Ami and send it to me if you can not just review and say you did give me your e-mail address and I will be in touch with you.  
Here is what you need to know about her she has silver hair yes silver. Don't ask why. Violet/blue eyes and tan skin and she has a little scare above her left eye. You will find out how she got it later on in the story  
  
  



	6. The Worst Day Ever 6

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
(We are kissing)  
Oh my god he is a good no he is a great kisser.  
Ami- Heero  
Heero- Ami  
Ami- We really should stop  
Heero- Why  
Ami- It could lead to some things that we can not handle right now  
Heero- Oh  
(We stop kissing. He sits up and so do I)  
Heero- Well what do we do now we do?  
Ami- Lets go dancing.  
Heero- What?  
Ami- Lets go out to a nightclub.  
Heero- don't you have a report due?  
Ami- What report?  
Heero- The one in Chem. Lab  
Ami- Oh that one. It is not due till next week.  
Heero- But didn't you tell your friend that it was due tomorrow.  
Ami- Yeah so.  
Heero- That is mean.  
Ami- Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm not the one who is spouse to keep up the Jamie's work  
Heero- Oh good point. So were are we going?  
Ami- To the Star Bluff  
Heero- I herd of that place and I also heard it is hard to get into.  
Ami- That is true and who told you?  
Heero- Duo. He and the others tried to get in last weekend   
(He tells me as we are leaving. He shuts the door)  
Ami - They didn't get in did they?  
Heero- Nope.  
(We drive there on Heero's bike)  
Ami- I didn't know you had a bike  
Heero- There is a lot about you don't know about me.  
Ami- Like what?  
  



	7. The Worst Day Ever 7

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
Heero- Lots of things   
Ami- oh really tell me one thing about you that I don't know.  
Heero- And why should I do that?  
Ami- So we can get to know each other better.   
Heero- oh that might be a good ideal.  
(We get to the club and he starts to the end of the line)  
Ami- And were do you think you are going?  
Heero- To get in the line so we can get into the club.  
Ami- well you will be there for a long time.  
(Grasp his arm and take him up to the doorway that leads into the club.)  
Duo- Hey guys what are you up to?  
Heero- Guys what are you doing here?  
Quatre- looks like the same thing that you are doing trying to get into this club.  
Wufei- I do not see why we are trying to get in here in the first place. I sure you guys have home work to do.  
Duo- Wu-man no one does home work on Friday night.  
Heero- Jamie does.  
Trowa- Who is Jamie?  
Ami- This person I know from school.  
Duo- So what are you to up to?  
Ami- Going to this club.  
Duo- You better get in line then.  
Ami- Lets make a bet.  
Duo- What kind of bet.  
Ami- Who ever gets in first buy the drinks for everyone all night.  
Duo- Fine.  
Ami- See you guys in the club later.  
(Heero and I go to the door)  
Ami- Hey Jake what are you up to?  
Jake-Working. I thought you where off this weekend.  
Ami- I am but I can still come down and party can't I? So are you going to let us in or not?  
Jake- Why not got nothing else to do.  
(He lets us in the club. We find a table that is large enough for Heero and his friends and me as well.)  
Duo- See I knew we would get into the club before them.  
Ami- What were you saying Duo?  
Duo- How long have you been in here?  
Heero- about an hour. I guess you are buying the drinks tonight.  
Ami- lets go sit down so we don't get into the singing contest.  
Duo- What singing contest?  
Ami- The one they have here every weekend on Friday night.  
Quatre- Who do you know what they do here every weekend?  
Ami- This boys is were I work.  
Heero- I a bar.  
Ami- No! In a night club.  
(Duo gets up and leaves.)  
Wufei- Oh no what is he up to?  
  
  
  



	8. The Worst Day Ever 8

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
Bar tinder- Hello what can I get you?  
Duo- I was wanting to know where I can sign up for the singing contest?  
Bar tinder- Right here. Just tell me your name.  
Duo- Oh I'm not singing up.  
Bar tinder- Then what are you doing?  
Duo- I'm signing my friend up.  
Bar tinder- All right what is your friends name?  
Duo- Ami.  
Bar tinder- I did not know Ami was here tonight. Wow you actually got Ami to sing.  
Duo- What do you mean?  
Bar tinder- That girl can not sing at all.  
Duo- Oh.  
Bar tinder- How did you get her to sing?  
Duo- She lost a bet is all.  
(He comes back to the table. And sits down. Some one goes to the stage and starts the sing contest. They read the list of names of people that are in the contest)  
Ami- Did they just say my name?  
Heero- I did not know that you could sing.  
Ami- I can't.  
Wufei- Then why did you sign up for the contest?  
Ami- I didn't.  
(Duo starts to get up from the table and Heero grasp his arm.)  
Heero-Duo did you sign her up?  
Duo- So what if I did.  
Ami- I it mean is what.  
Duo- So all girls can sing.  
Ami- No all girls can. Well at least I can't.  
Heero- Why don't you try. You might just win.  
Ami- Do I get to keep the prize if I win?  
Duo- Prize what prize?  
Ami- A thousand dollars prize.  
Duo- What?  
Ami- You win a prize of a thousand dollars if you win.  
(I go up to the stage and tell them what song I am going to sing. I sing. Then go back to the table.)  
Qutare- I thought you could not sing.  
Ami- I can't  
Duo- You just did.  
Heero- Yeah and you are really good at it.  
Ami- you think?  
Bar tinder- I say you are the one who lost the beat sir.  
Duo- Yeah and some major money say well.  
Guy- Next time you make a bet that she has to sing if she loses. Don't win trust me on it I Have lost to this child ever time when it comes down to it.  
Heero- What does he mean? Ami?  
(I got up and left the table and head for the door.)  
Heero- Ami weight for me.  
Ami- Don't worry you are my ride back.  
Heero- What was up with you and that guy?  
Ami- The only way I'm telling you is if you tell me some thing about you.  
Heero- Like what?  
Ami- Something you don't want anyone to know.  
  



	9. The Worst Day Ever 9

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
  
Heero- I don't know if I can.  
Ami- Why?  
Heero- My past is dark and bloody.  
Ami- You were a former solider?  
Heero- Yes. Now that you know two things about me tell me two things about you.  
Ami- Why?  
Heero- We have a deal remember?  
Ami- Rats. Well let's go some were where we can talk and be alone as we do it.  
Heero- Fine  
(We get on he bike and I tell him to go out to Teardrop park. We get to the park and I go over to the swings and sit down. He comes and sits in the sand next to my swing.)  
Ami- So what do you want to know?  
Heero- Well why does everyone in school stay way from you?  
Ami- Well when I first came to the school I was kicked out of every other school for fighting.  
Heero- Fighting you don't look like a fighter.   
Ami- And you did not look like a solider so I guess looks are very deceiving   
Heero- There is one look that is not deceiving about you.  
Ami- And what is that?  
Heero- You are beautiful   
I tell you this I must have turned about ten shades of red.  
Ami- Thank you Heero. Hearing that makes me fell a lot better.  
Heero- That is what friends are for.  
Ami- I would not know I don't have to many.  
Heero- What why?  
Ami- I real don't know but the friends I do have are Jamie, You and your friends.  
Heero- You have more friends then that.  
(He stands up and starts to push me on the swing. I get pretty high up and jump I land on my feet before I fall on my butt. Heero runs over to me.)  
Heero- Are you all right?  
Ami- I only hurt my pride.  
Heero- Hm you could of hurt worse.  
Ami- Were you worried that I was hurt?  
Heero- Well Yes.  
Ami- Let me ask you something Heero.  
Heero- Yes What is it?   
  



	10. The Worst Day Ever 10

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
  
The Worst Day Ever.  
  
Ami-How do you feel about me?  
Heero- What do you mean?  
Ami- I mean what you think of when you see me.  
(He starches the back of his head and moves closer to me.)  
Heero- Well I really don't know how to say it.  
Ami- Then show me.  
Next thing I know he puts his arms around me and pulls me in to a kiss. Wow I real do like kissing him.  
(I pull away and look at him. He looks like he has been hurt.)  
Ami- What is wrong?  
Heero- I'm I that bad of a kisser?  
(I start to giggle.)  
Ami- No it is me   
(I sit down on the grass he comes and sits next to me. I lean on him.)  
Heero- Then what is it?  
Ami- I just really hate to brake a promise.  
Heero- Who did you make a promise to?  
Ami- Myself.  
Heero- I do not under stand.  
Ami- Well it all started when I was about five I guess.  
(I look at him and he looks at me. Then he puts his arm around me.)  
Heero- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
Ami- the funny thing is I never want to tell any one but I fell I can tell you.  
Heero- All right finish your story.  
Ami- Well as I was saying I was five and I meet this little boy and I guess he was my first crush. And I told him that to he said that he liked me as well.  
Heero- And that is way you go from school to school.  
Ami- No silly. The reason I go from school to school is people make me mad and I tell them about it.   
(I lay down on the grass.)  
Heero- And it makes them mad.   
Ami- You could say that.  
(He lays down next to me and put his hands behind his head)   
Heero-So this five-year-old crush make you speak your mind.  
Ami- Yes. He told me to let my emotions be the only thing that rules you life.  
(He sits up and looks at me.)   
Heero- What  
Ami- He told me to let my emotions be the only thing to control my life.  
(It stated to rain. I stand up and so does Heero. He hands me his jacket.)  
Heero- lets finish this later.  
(We go back to the room.)  
Ami- do you want me to finish now?  
Heero- No it will be best is we get some sleep.  
Ami- Night  
(I kiss him on the cheek and go into the bathroom to change. I come out and he is on his lap top typing. So I go and write in my journal.)  
Ami's Journal.  
Wow tonight was the best and I fell better tell him about my past. Well tell I have more for you.  
Ami- Night (I put my journal under my pillow and lay down.)  
Heero- night  
Heero's journal   
Can it really be her?   
  
  



	11. The Worst Day Ever 11

I do not own gundam wing I just us them. But Ami is mine  
  
Duo- Hey there my friend. What are you thinking about?  
Heero- Ami  
Ami- What?  
Heero- What are you doing up this early?  
Ami- A friend of mine called and asked me to help some if his friends.  
(I sit down on the grass Heero looks at me)  
Heero- Who are these friends?  
Ami- I have no clue, but I'm happy.  
Quatre- Why?  
Ami- Why what?  
Wufei- Why are you happy woman.  
I did not answer him  
Duo- Why are you happy.  
Ami- I talked about something that I have not been able to talk about for along time last night. So what are you guys up to?  
Wufei- We happen to be waiting on Neal.  
Ami- laison   
Duo- What was that?  
Ami- Neal laison  
Heero- Yes that is him how do you know him.  
Neal- She beats me up all the time.  
Ami- You're a sore loser.  
Neal- No I'm a loser with sores.  
Ami- That to.  
( Neal makes a face at Ami. She punches his face and breaks his nose.)  
Duo- I can see why Heero likes you so much.  
Ami- He does!  
Heero- Duo! I had not told her that.  
Ami- So you don't like me  
( Ami runs off)  
Heero- Ami wait that is not what I meant. Duo look what you did.  
( Heero runs off to find Ami)  
Heero- Ami where are you?  
I watched as Heero looked for me. I really wanted to tell him I was up in the tree but I couldn't face finding out if he did not like me not after what happen last night.  
  
Will Heero find Ami? Who is Neal and what does he need The guys and Ami's help with.  
Oh what does Heero think of Ami. How did they meet in the past?  
  



	12. The Worst Day Ever 12

I do not own gundam wing I just use them. But Ami is mine  
  
  
I don't know how far I ran or where I was running too.  
Heero- Ami wait for me please.  
Ami- Just leave me be Heero.  
(I ran into a crowd of people hopping that I could lose him. I did although I really did not want to. I watch as he goes back the way we ran. I go back to our dorm room. And sit down on his bed. Heero gets back to were the others are sitting.)  
Duo- Heero  
Heero- Shut up Maxwell.  
Neal- Don't worry about Ami; she will be fine with that girls fighting skills one dares mess with her.  
Wufei- I do not believe that a weak onna is that good in fighting.  
Heero- Wufei leave her alone.  
(He gets up to leave)  
Quatre-Were are you going.  
Heero- To see if Ami went back to our room.  
Quatre- oh well we will tell you what he has to say.  
Neal- I have nothing to say all I can do is show you.  
Heero- What do you mean?  
Neal- Ami has the password for the place, I only have the location.  
Duo-To what?  
Neal- How am I spouse to know.  
(Heero walks off. He gets back to our room and comes in to see Ami a sleep on his bed.)  
When I first meet her, I thought we have meet before. Then when she told me about a little boy named Odin. I knew it was my long lost Angel.   
(I woke up the next morning; I sit up really fast cause I was not in my bed. I looked around the room. I saw Heero sitting in a chair next to his bed. The one I happened to be in. I noticed that he had some thing in his hands. I get up and take a look at what it is.)  
  
  
What is it that Heero has? To find out you must read the next page which I have wrote, but I won't post it unless I get some reviews.  
Please read and review.  
  
  



	13. The Worst Day Ever 13

I do not own Gundam wing I just use them. However, Ami is mine  
(I took the picture from his hands.)  
Ami- No way  
Heero- What  
Ami- Where did you get this picture Heero or should I say Odin  
Heero- You can say Odin if you like.  
Ami- Where have you been?  
Heero- I could ask you the same thing.  
(Someone knocks on our door. Heero got up to get the door.)  
Heero- What do you want?  
Duo- Look you are my best friend and I wanted to make sure Ami is all right.  
Heero- Why?  
Duo- Man you do not care about to many people, but you care for her. Therefore, that makes her my friend.  
Ami- So I was not your friend.  
Duo- Ami what are you doing here?  
Ami- Did you forget that this is my room to? Well any way why do not you and your friends come in?  
(They come in our room and sit down were they could find a place.)  
Wufei- Tell us what the password is.  
Ami- What password?  
Wufei- Do not play dumb with us. Neal told us that you have the password.  
Ami- I will tell you when I think you are ready.  
Quatre- When will that be.  
Ami- When I say so.  
Duo- Wow you sure can pick them Heero?  
Heero- What does that mean?  
Duo- Well you always pick the girls with something wrong with them  
Ami- Oh you mean Relena.  
Duo- You know her.  
Ami- We have meet once.  
Heero- Any way I have only chosen one girl in my lifetime and this is her.  
Duo- What you knew Heero before the wars!  
Ami- Yes.  
Quatre- How?  
Ami- Let us just say I saved him and his dad help me to get where I am today. 


End file.
